Unexpected Reunion
is the 10th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on February 2nd, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_10.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Unexpected Reunion" Synopsis After reuniting with the Crew of ZAP's Gostar Dragon, the ZAP Spacy agrees to help their friends in repairing their ship. While fetching the parts though, the Crew comes under attack by Monsters, and the four mysterious black ships! Plot The scene opens up with the Pendragon arriving at Vincent Island as scheduled. While everyone is hopefully to find the survivors who sent the signal, Rei is nervous to see if Ultraman was truly the one sending him the visions. Arriving on the Island, the ZAP Spacy immediately notices that on the Island's shore is a Ship that looks identical to the Pendragon, only colored red instead of blue. The ship is known as the "Gostar Dragon," and it's leader is none other than Haruna's thought-to-be-dead brother, Hiroki! Haruna and Hiroki's reunion is tearfully but heartwarming and after the pleasantries are made, Hyuga informs Hiroki of their story of how they arrived on Boris. Hikagi then tells Hyuga that only 53 survivors are all that remains on Boris after the Monsters took over, but Vincent Island was the only place in which they were free from their attacks (due possibly to Ultraman's presence protecting it,) hence their survival. Later that night, Hiroki tells the ZAP Spacy that the reason why they (and the other survivors) never left was because the Gostar Dragon's engine was badly damaged and in need of parts for its repair. The closest site to get the necessary parts however is 2 kilometers away on another Island, known as the "Grand Cape Supply Base," which is infested with Monsters. Agreeing to help their friend, the ZAP Spacy (with Hiroki and Gostar Dragon's Subcaptain (and former Scientist of Belargo City,) Ato, in tow) sets out the next day to retrieve the necessary parts at the Supply Base. Arriving at the Base however, the ZAP Spacy are suddenly attacked by the Monsters: Nova, Salamandora, and Lunatyx, who are fiercely guarding the Base! At first, Hiroki and Ato are doubtful of the plans success, but Rei insists that they can finish the mission as it is their duty to do so. Rei then goes off the confront the 3 Monsters by summoning Gomora to do battle against them. Gomora easily vaporizes Nova with a single blast from his Super Oscillatory Ray, but the Monster quickly gets double-teamed by Salamandora and Lunatyx. while Gomora battles the two monsters though, the ZAP Spacy takes advantage of the distraction by retrieving the necessary parts for the Gostar Dragon. Suddenly as the Monsters fight, the four mysterious black ships from before arrive on the scene of their battle and attacks them, destroying Salamandora and Lunatyx in the process with a few energy blasts. The four ships then combine to form one single giant robot, known as "King Joe Black." The Robot proves to be extremely powerful, vastly overpowering Gomora in battle and taking every hit from Gomora without showing any signs of damage. Even with the assistance of Litra, Eleking, and the ZAP Spacy all fighting back as well, King Joe Black continues to shrug off their assaults, and takes down all 3 of Rei's Monsters in the process. To make matters worse, despite the tables turning against him, Rei refuses to call back his Monsters or return to the Pendragon, becoming very focused on the fight at hand. Once Haruna reaches out to Rei by telling him that everyone will be killed if he keeps fighting, Rei begrudgingly returns back to the Pendragon after a simultaneous blast from Gomora, Litra, and Eleking's attacks strikes King Joe Black point-blank and still doesn't do any harm to the Robot (which follows up and takes down rei's Monsters once again without any effort.) With the necessary parts still in tow, the ZAP Spacy take off just in time before King Joe Black could target them next. Meanwhile unknown to Rei and the ZAP Spacy, Kate was watching the whole fight... Sometime later, Rei is seen alone, hurting mentally after suffering his first offical loss against the Robot. Haruna finds him and tells him that while he may have lost the fight, she tells him that failure is only a natural part of life and that if he learns from his loss it will make him stronger, as Rei has always desired. As she leaves, Rei receives another telepathic vision from Ultraman. Being the strongest vision than ever before, Rei confirms that Ultraman is indeed on Vincent Island. Before he can go off however, he is met by a mysterious little girl. The same little girl in the pendant he found in Belargo City... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes